Turning around
by AnenomeNinja
Summary: Emma hasn't seen Jay in 3 years because he became a ninja so when she receives a letter telling her to bring a friend and stay with them for a week she's not going to refuse. However, things turn around when it turns out Emma and Jorja are ninjas of wind and water. Are they up to it and is there something else going on? T because of minor language :))
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello readers! So this is a different fanfic that the one I normally do. I've pre-written the first 3 chapters but plot twists,reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Below is a small preview/plot outline to give you a general idea but feel free to skip it:

So... Emma is Jay's cousin and she hasn't seen him in 3 years because he is a ninja. He sent her a letter telling her to bring a friend (Jorja) with her for a week to stay with them on the bounty. However, it turns out that Emma is the ninja of wind and Jorja is ninja of water. There are pairing between Cole and _ and Kai and _ and probably some between Zane and OC too. JayXNay also. Enjoy the story!

DISCLAMIER-I don't own ninjago, just my OCs and the plot ;)

* * *

'Come on Emma, I'll race you!' I took off speeding across the sand dunes. My hair flying out behind me and converse sinking into the grains of sand.

'You're on,' she yelled and raced up behind me, panting.

We were out for the day, told our parents we were heading off for the weekend on a holiday. Down at the Isle of Wight nothing could go wrong. The beach was gorgeous, it was sunny and I was with my best friend Emma.

She was taking me to visit her cousin, Jay and he had wrote to her to tell her that she should meet him at this secret beach near Ryde somewhere. I hope she knew where she was going because I didn't!

Emma is practically prefect in every way. Tall, slim, looks like a model and intelligent. She has long blonde hair which falls in natural waves but can be styled however she wants it. Also bright blue eyes which are striking with eyeliner on them. Today she is wearing pink flip flops, white shorts and a bikini top.

I'm nowhere near as stunning. Medium length ginger hair scraped back into a ponytail, green eyes, medium height, high waisted jeans, tee and converse. Yay. The one thing I'm proud of is my athletic ability but that's not much use. We're both 16 but she's nearing 17 now.

Emma races up behind me but she can't overtake because I'm quite a fast runner. I realise that she's heading straight for the sea so I halt, confused. At the last moment though, she veers off towards a cliff.

'Emma?' I follow her up the steps which are cut out roughly but she doesn't answer me.

'BOO!' She jumps out from behind a rock.

'AHHHHHH!' I scream and fall over backwards, right off the cliff.

Poof.

'What?'

I stand up and look around. I'm not in the blue waves at the bottom, I'm lying on soft gold sand and staring into the laughing eyes of Emma.

'Im gonna kill you for this!' I scramble to my feet but she just laughs.

'Do it later please,' she grins. 'Guess where we are!'

I look around.

'This isn't possible,' I say, frowning. 'When I fell,' I glare at her. 'I should've ended up in the sea but I didn't, I'm on...the secret beach.'

She nods and strips down to her bikini and pulls off her flips flops. Racing into the waves she raises her eyebrows at me, as if daring me to come in.

'But I don't understand.' I dig my heels in. 'Why are we here?'

'Jay said meet me on the beach with a friend. So I said which beach and he said the one we found as kids. This is the one and only!'

She's just standing there grinning and I want to punch her in the face for being so naive. Oh stuff it, it's summer. I pull off my t-shirt, shorts and converse but leave the huge white glasses on my face. If her stupid cousin turns up I want to hide myself the best I can, kind of hard in a bikini though. A fluorescent blue and pink one, why the heck did I think this was a good idea to buy at the time.

I race into the waves and splash her, laughing. And then end up screaming as a huge wave crashes down, soaking me from head to toe. She's laughing so I run forwards and bellyflop on her, pushing her under.

Everything goes silent as bubbles stream out my ears and nose and mouth. The salty water stings my eyes so I flinch them tightly shut. Still kicking and splashing about. The clear water from above is murky so I am glad not to see it. I emerge from the water.

Oh shoot.

Emma comes up coughing and spluttering beside me just as another waves cascades down on us.

We are struggling as the water leaves us lying on the beach, breathless.

'What time is Jay coming?' I ask, wiping my hair off my face.

'I dunno.'

Helpful.

'Let's go sunbathe until he comes?' I suggest, heading off towards the beach.

'Great idea,' she said following me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Second chapter up on the same day as the first but I just wanted to get it out of the way. A quick note, please enable private messaging so I can thank you personally for reviewing and give feedback. Please review and enjoy ;))**

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**  
My cousin is such a dumbass. He's stood us up. It's one in the morning and I'm not joking, Jorja is fuming beside me with anger.

Neither of us is dry properly. My blonde hair is matted in clumps across my face and I'm shivering in soaking wet denim shorts. Jorja has a t-shirt, shorts and converse but she's not wearing any of them, because they're even wetter that mine. And that's saying something.

The only light we have is the moon. From Jorja's watch, it is 11o clock at night and I'm so depressed.

'I swear when I see your freakin' cousin I'm gonna tear him limb to limb!' She growls, flexing her fingers.

'Keep calm Jorja, I'm sure he'll turn up at some point and tomorrow we can head home?'

I sound unsure but it's all I have. I'm not sure what to suggest at his point. Other than if Jay turns up I'll eat him in soup and burn his bones for a fire. Talk about keeping calm. Anyway, speaking of fires.

'Jorja I'm gonna make a fire,' I hear myself say. Standing up, I head over towards the cliff behind us. There a quite a few twigs and a couple of logs lying around so I gather them up in my arms and head back towards Jorja.

'How are we gonna start the fire?' She asks but I shake my head.

Think Emma. Use your brain if you have one.

I sigh hopelessly because I don't know and stare at the logs, wanting them to burst into flames.

'Do you guys need some matches or something?' A male voice calls to my right. He has obviously just walked down from the cliff.

'Do you have any?' I ask, he joins us at the fire and sits down beside me, taking a box out of his pocket. He doesn't answer, but strikes one and tosses it into the logs. They flare up.

'Can I ask what you are doing on a beach at ten past eleven at night?' He asks, the trace of a smile in his voice.

'I could ask you the same thing,' I grin.

'Well I've been looking for my cousin, Emma-'

'YOU SON OF A B-'

Jorja launches herself at Jay and rakes her fingernails down her face. Pinning him down, she starts screaming at him.

'Do-' punch 'you' punch' have' punch 'any' punch 'Idea' punch 'HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN ON HERE?! Slap.

He flips them over and pins her down, she's struggling, unable to move.

'I've been visiting my girlfriend in hospital!' He yells angrily.

I slap Jorja for being a dumbass then pull Jay off her and stand up. I put my hands on my hips and draw myself up to my fullest height.

'Jay Walker you are the most-' he picks me up and walks over to sea, repeatedly dunking my head in it while I scream insulting things at me.

Silence.  
Water rushing.  
Silence.  
Water rushing.  
Silence.  
Water rushing.  
Silence.  
Splash.

'JAY!'

'Woah Jay's little cousin, steady there!' A cool voice says behind me.

I whip around expecting to see somebody like Jay but instead see a dark skinned guy with black hair and wearing nothing but white and black swimming trunks. Hot.

'Who are you?' I snap, trying to keep my voice steady so he doesn't know how much he's distracting me,

'Cole. Jay's friend, presumably you've heard about the bounty and ninjago.' I raise my eyebrows because I know Jorja's on the beach and I thought the whole 'ninja' thing was supposed to be a secret.

'Don't worry about her,' Cole says, she's already been taken care of.

I whip around just to see Jorja collapse to the floor, a needle in Jay's hand.

'YOU-'

'She's gonna be fine!' Cole says impatiently, tapping his foot. 'Do you want me to carry her back up to the bounty?'

Jay is heading back up there.

'It's ok,' I frown. 'I'll do it!'

That was a mistake.

* * *

Thank you for reading please please please review because i want to make this fic the best I can and the only way to do that is you! Thank you, chapter 3 will be up soon ;))))


	3. Chapter 3

**helol my fluffy unicorns! Chapter 3 is up after a while because I thought it was already up! (I'm just that clever :P) anyways, I should be updating more regularly now because we've had cross country this week :(( and I'm soooo tired therefore I will just be on my iPad all day! Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

Emma is attempting to carry her friend. And she's failing. Miserably.

'Are you sure-'

'YES I'M SURE!'

She practically growls at me.

'Seriously though Emma I'd rather carry her.'

'Please Cole, I'm fine.' She sounds weary and her legs are shaking from the weight. Jorja is only 5"3 but Emma is only 5"8 herself.

Gently, I take my jacket off my shoulders at wrap it around Emma, whose eyes crinkle gratefully although she doesn't say anything. I take Jorja off her, who is surprisingly light and Emma doesn't complain.

'How do you know Jay?'

'Sorry?'

'How do you know Jay?' She asks quietly.

'I'm the other ninja. Of earth,' I add when she raises her eyebrows questioningly. 'How do you know about the ninja?'

She sighs.

'Me and Jay were like best friends as kids, we always came here until one day I never saw him again. Just disappeared. His parents moved away to this junkyard thing and my parents just told me he went to boarding school because they didn't know. I wasn't allowed to visit or anything until one day three years ago, I saw him in the summer and he told me that he was training in the martial arts to become a ninja. Recruited by this old man and I wouldn't see him again.'

She sighs.

'I've had four letters from him over the years until a few weeks ago. It was a long one telling me that he had a week off and that I could stay with him on the bounty. He said bring and friend and a load of other stuff so I figured why not? I hadn't seen Jay in ages anyway so...'

She kicks the sand in front in her sadly.

'Woah.'

She's seen the bounty. A ladder is lowered down over the side by Jay and she scrambles up. I lift Jorja further over my shoulder and start on the ladder.

'I swear if you drop her I will murder you in your sleep!' But there's no accusation in her tone.

I get to the top and give Jorja to Zane, who takes her off towards the med room. Rustling around inside my pocket, I take out a handful of tiny coloured pills and hold them out to Emma who hesitantly takes one.

'It'll knock you out while you sleep for a few hours,' I explain as she swallows it. I'm surprised, I was expecting to have to use force. 'Night...'

Carefully, I scoop her up as she collapses.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jorja's P.O.V

I sit up slowly in bed and look around. Maybe I'm in a clinic? A sharp stabbing pain shoots through my neck and I notice a needle puncture there. The memories recollect from last night and I frown. Emma's stupid little cousin would get what he deserved. I attempt to sit up but there is a drip attached to my arm. Screw it. I yank hard at it dislodges with a tearing noise. Ouch.

Suddenly, I notice a note on the side. I recognise the writing as Emma's so I pick it up and begin to read.

Hi Jorja,

I'm assuming you've just woken up if you're reading this so please don't panic.

She thinks I'm panicking?

I'm panicking?

Who's panicking.

I'M PANICKING!

Anyways, before you start have a hissy fit, there's a few things you should know. We're on the bounty (can you remember that much?) Jay is here yes, please don't tear him apart. There are 3 other boys too, Cole, Kai and Zane. When you feel not too freaked out press this button and one of them will come and get you. Don't snap at them, they do control the ship.

Emma xX

Carefully, I press the button on the bedside table. It buzzes strangely and then goes silent. I peer at it, frowning, debating whether or not to press it again.

'Jorja is it?'

I pause for a moment, not looking up.

'Erm...' Was now the time? No. 'Yes it is!'

I look up chirpily and practically faint at the boy in front of me. He is drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

Intense chocolate brown eyes that pierce you intriguingly, floppy brown hair which is so cute and a little grin on his face which is just ADORABLE!

Oh. My. God.

I've only just met this guy and I'm already going bananas. Help!

'Who are you?' I just about manage to control my voice from nerves.

He grins which makes my stomach do flip flops.

'I'm Kai, ninja of fire but I presume you already knew that?'

Did I?

'No actually! Emma never told me there were any ho- BOYS I said boys on the ship other than Jay!'

He burst out laughing.

'Really?'

I practically sigh from relief.

'Yep! Where is Jay I want to strangle him?'

'Don't blame him!' Kai looks worried. 'He happens to be dating my sister who is in hospital at the moment!'

Oops.

'Oh no! What has happened?'

Yes Jorja, keep it cool.

'Somebody in ninjago ambushed her with acid. Went all over her face and arm.' He looks slightly away, as though not wanting to let me see him feel.

'I hope she recovers soon?' I bite my lip, avoiding his gaze.

He stares at me, frowning.

'Kai?' I ask timidly.

'Er, yes, yes, sorry. Yep.' He replies, flustered. A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E.

'Should we go somewhere?' I ask, confused.

'Yep.' He flicks his hair out of his face and pulls me up from the bed. 'We'll head down to meet everybody else, they're all gonna love you!'

You too! A little voice says in the back of my mind but I try to ignore it.

'Come on!' He grabs my hand and pulls me through he door, laughing. I run out with him, trying to ignore the tingling pains shooting through my arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey my ickle fluffy muffins! I though I already uploaded this chapter but it turns out I didn't soooooo yeah :-/ sorry and hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

Wow. Jorja really isn't what I expected. I wonder why she paused before telling me her name, haha, imagine if it wasn't her name!

She's way different that what Jay described her as. Jay's only met her as a kid because they were all in the same class at school. She's got ginger hair which is long and straight and these really startling green eyes. Jorja is small and slim and she has this kind on style where she wears tye dye tops and shorts.

Jay made out she was kinda, well geeky. Oh well, she's a kind of understanding of everybody from what I can tell. That's good because I'm having a rage at the moment. With the whole Jay and Nya thing.

'So who is Nya?'

Worst. Timing. Ever.

'She's my sister, and Jay's girlfriend.' I tried not to frown as I said it but I just couldn't help it. Jorja's eyes sparkled with laughter.

'I take it you're not particularly happy about it.'

Don't. Say. Anything.

'FOR GODS SAKE I'M SO ANNOYED!'

I punched the wall angrily.

'It's just wrong and the thing is, when Nya was in town the other day and got hit by acid, Jay was with her and didn't try to do anything!'

She sucked in her breath, trying not to show she was surprised.

'Are you speaking to Jay at the moment?' Her voice was quiet and thoughtful. For gods sake. I was always going to look like the bad guy.

'No...' I averted my gaze to the floor.

It was childish but I couldn't help it. Nobody else knew but Nya was in worse state than we thought. It was life threatening and I couldn't lose another person from my family. First mum and dad, all our relatives, if Nya went as well I think I would quit being a ninja.

'You can always tell me if you can't tell the others Kai.' Her voice was gentle.

'No I can't!' My voice cracked and I saw red. 'Please just...just get away!'

She looked vaguely confused.

'I don't want to hurt you and when I get angry I will probably. Please just,' my voice sounded hoarse as I backed away. I hit the wall behind me and I clenched my fists. This was getting out of control.

'Kai,' she was following me. 'I can't leave you here, you'll hurt yourself.'

A fireball hit the ground in front of her.

'On second thoughts I'll see you... In the kitchen?' She ran off as I ran towards the store cupboard.

'AHHHHHHH!' I picked up a box of plates and smashed every one. Shards cut my wrists but I didn't care.

Smash things Kai, make things worse. A voice said in my head.

GO AWAY!

I'm the common sense.

GET LOST.

I fell to my knees, exhausted. Tears streamed down my face and blood streamed from my hands.

I crumpled to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Señoritas! (Sorry if you're married or a male but I have no idea how to say anything else in Spanish!) this is a special chapter with a twist at the end. Before I tell you what it is, just go and read it, pleas enjoy! Xxx**

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

That was exhausting. We'd just finished eating our starter of soup when there was a huge crash. Turns out Kai had another one of his rages. We should really tell Sensei about these but I have a bad feeling he already knows. We've already gone to quite a lot of trouble to cover them up as well.

'Whats wrong with Kai?' Emma asks, she had volunteered to tidy up the store cupboard with me. In the few hours I'd known her, I'd never met someone more like me. I think I was falling for her...

'Well,' I hesitated, unsure of where to start.

'It was ever since Nya got hit by acid, he's been kind of hot tempered. I mean, he always has, a fire ninja of course and he's naturally like that. But well, he's never been this bad. Waking up in the night to throw stuff around, stuff like this,' I gesture around the room. Emma nods and begins picking stuff up off the floor.

'Weird thing is though he won't speak to Jay at all. Also, he never goes to see Nya in the med room.' I frown.

'But surely he'd be going to see her more?' Emma questions, sweeping up the shards while I scrub a bloodstain off the wall.

'Exactly,' I dip the cloth in a bucket of water. 'We don't want to tell Sensei because he will just make things worse.'

'Why don't you just talk to him?' Emma asks naively, it takes all my strength not to fling the bucket of soapy water at the back of her head.

'We can't. He won't listen and please can you just learn when to drop it!'

I sink to the floor, cursing and she comes and sits beside me. Her blonde hair falling around her face, blue eyes enquiring. She looks at me, not with pity, but with empathy.

'Im sorry,' she whispers, and takes hold of my hand.

AWKWARD!

'Don't be,' I sigh. 'It's not your problem.' We sit there, in silence staring at the wall.

'I know how you feel,' she says. 'My little brother had mental problems.'

'Had?'

'He went to live with my aunt, she was better with him than any of us, I remember.' She wipes her face. 'He used to have rages, throw things but he's happy now. The therapy is almost complete now but he's staying out there because she's like a second mum to him.' There's no sadness in her voice, but I guess that's because she lived with it and moved on.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Jay bursts into the room, his face pale and eyes wide. He's shaking and not trying to cover it up, in that moment I know, something is very, very wrong.

'Jay what's wrong?' I jump up and pull up Emma beside me.

'It's...it's Nya, she's gone.'

'Gone? How can she be gone? She can't have disappeared!'

Panic shoots through my voice and the only thing I'm aware of is the blood rushing through my ears.

'Not disappeared gone Cole, gone.' Tears spill from his eyes and I've never seen Jay look so lost. 'She didn't make it.'

* * *

Hello peeps! Really sorry about killing off Nya! However, all is not lost but I can promise you she isn't totally dead (does that make sense)?! Either way, next chapter will be up VERY soon, probably tonight actually, hang in there! Xxxxx


End file.
